Release Me
by Adara Darville
Summary: All Todd ever wanted was to be released from Massie Block  Songfic with Onesided Tassie and a slight onesided Massington R


**A.N Please don't hate me if you don't like the ending…I know it's kind of sad, so I apologize beforehand. Done to the song Release Me by Agnes**

**Disclaimed.**

**Release Me**

_Release Me_

_Release My Body_

_I Know It's Wrong_

_So Why Am I With You Now?_

All that Todd Lyon's had wanted since he turned thirteen was release. That was what was on his mind as he sat next to his sister's friend, Massie Block. She had captured his heart when he was ten, and to be honest, she still had it.

_I Say Release Me_

_Cause I'm Not Able To_

_Convince Myself_

_That I'm Better Off Without You_

His body refused to let him leave her side. That was the way it had been for years now. He struggled not to cry as he thought of all the relationships he'd ended for her. Every time she asked him to do something for her, he thought that meant she liked him. I guess you could say he was like an over eager, love sick, puppy.

_Ya, It's Perfectly Clear_

_That Love's Not What You Need_

Isn't that the truth, Todd thought drumming his fingers to the rhythm. He often listened to this particular (girly) song because he could relate to it. Massie never need love, most called her a heartless bitch, but Todd couldn't accept that.

_I Tell You That I Don't Care_

_But I don't Want To_

_Anything That You Say_

_I Hear Myself Agree_

He'd always done her favors, even when it hurt him to do so. He couldn't say no to the angel that controlled his life and his heart. In Todd's eyes, Massie Block was a queen, meant to be served. In Massie's eyes, Todd was a lowly servant, a dog to do her bidding.

_And I Don't Recognize_

_What I've Turned Into_

His feelings for Massie, to his parents, were an odd infatuation. To his friends it was a crazy obsession. To his girlfriends, it was a horrible betrayal. However, Todd was blind, love was all he could see.

_I Don't Know Why_

_I Want You So_

_Cause I Don't Need The Heartbreak_

His heart had been broken for six long years, and he couldn't control it. He banged his head against the wall, trying to keep back tears.

_I Don't Know What_

_Addictive Hold_

_You Have On Me_

_I Can't Shake_

Massie was his drug, among others. He often did Cocaine or Weed to numb the pain of in his heart. Massie Block, as a drug, was the strongest though. He'd never be able to quit, the addiction was far too strong.

_No, I'm Not In Control_

_So Let Me Go_

He wanted out; Todd knew if he didn't tell her now, he'd be alone forever. At least if she rejected him he could move. Or, at least, he hoped so.

_Release Me_

_Release My Body_

_I Know It's Wrong_

_So Why Do I Keep Coming Back_

_I Say Release Me_

_Cause I'm Not Able To_

_Convince Myself_

_That I'm Better Off Without You_

Todd strolled confidently to Massie's bedroom, sure that she would say yes. When he opened the door he expected to find the amber-eyed beauty sitting at her desk on her computer. What he did find tore him up inside. He had caught Massie in bed with pretty-boy, Landon Crane.

_I Could Sleep By My Self_

_It Would Burn Me Alive_

_Find Me Some-Body Else_

_But I Don't Want To_

Todd Lyon's stormed away, revving up the engine of the family car and speed away, like a bat out of hell. He drove at a faster speed than most were willing to do, even in New York.

_Tried To Leave Out The Love_

_That Goes Against The Grain_

_But I Can Rationalize It_

_If I Have To_

That was all he'd ever done, rationalize her actions, even when she hurt him much like she had now. However this, this was something he couldn't accept.

_I Don't Know Why_

_I Want You So_

_Cause I Don't Need The Heartbreak_

_I Don't Know What _

_Addictive Hold_

_You Have On Me_

_I Can't Shake_

Even now, as Todd drove fiercely down the street, his addiction to her held strong. It was painful and wonderful at the same time, his bittersweet love for her.

_No I'm Not In Control_

_So Let Me Go_

He would never be in control, but how can he get away from her? He thought this, not really paying attention; he'd traveled this road a million times before. The last lines of the song finished up as he continued to drive. He never even saw it coming…

_Release me _

_Release my body _

_I know it's wrong _

_So why do I keep coming back _

_I say release me _

_'Cause I'm not able to _

_Convince myself _

_That I'm better off without you_

_I'm not in control _

_So let me go _

_Release me _

_Release my body _

_I know it's wrong _

_So why do I keep coming back _

_I say release me _

_'Cause I'm not able to _

_Convince myself _

_That I'm better off without you_

_Release me _

_Release my body _

_I know it's wrong _

_So why do I keep coming back _

_I say release me _

_'Cause I'm not able to _

_Convince myself _

_That I'm better off without you _

Todd Lyons, sister to Claire Lyons, died at the tender age of sixteen in a car wreck. He was so busy rage driving he forgot to stop at the stop sign. He ended up T-Boning the other driver's car, who also died in the hospital two hours later. The other driver was none other than Derrick Harrington…who was driving to forget Massie Block as well. While they both died, they thought the same thing. They had finally been released.


End file.
